


May 19, 2005

by orphan_account



Category: DCU, Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:08:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 35
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29042148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Scowling, Amos disregarded the hungry monster by his bedroom window as he fell asleep on his bed.





	May 19, 2005

I never created DC canon.

Scowling, Amos disregarded the hungry monster by his bedroom window as he fell asleep on his bed. The creature had to wait to eat something the next day.

THE END


End file.
